Family Symphony
Midnight Wedding is the thirty-first episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. It features the death of Jean Gaskin. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, Blain kills his father and dimorphs. Talia laughs and says that her and Jean’s plan worked. Blain asks what she means, and she walks off. Blain begins getting a headache and faints. After the GASH soldiers finish fighting, they confront the Savior, who they find out is Cesar. They hold Cesar at gunpoint. Cesar sits in a cell, but is freed by Walker. Cesar asks Walker why he released him, and Walker says that it was a request from Jem. Cesar walks out and sees Leo and Page. Page runs up to hug him and Leo pats him on the back. Cesar embraces them. At the hospital, Blain wakes up to Jem smiling at him. She asks him if he’s ok and he says yeah. She asks if he’s sure and he says that he is. He says that now that they got Acid’s powers, the slash are defenseless. Mikal comes and tells Blain that he got what he wanted. Mikal said that as a promise he made to Jean; he will stand by Blain side no matter what. In 2019, Mikal confronts Blain and tells him that his daughter stopped by. Mikal tells Blain that if he decides to go with his human side or slash side, he will stay by his side and stay loyal. Blain thanks him and says that the Acid powers have been slowly killing him due to his human side. Mikal says that there is a way to relinquish that power of Acid without him dying. Kill his slash side. Or if he wants to stay Acid without dying, kill his human side. It’s his choice. Blain tells Mikal to put him into a deep sleep. And put him somewhere Talia or Kaden won’t find him. Blain is put to sleep. In Blain’s mind, Blain continues where he left off in the castle. In Dawn’s mind, she is suddenly outside the castle and enters it. She wonders through the halls ends up running into her father. He asks her what she’s doing here, and she says that she doesn’t know. She begins to think it’s a dream. Jean finds them and chase them down the hall. Josh talks to an unconscious Dawn and tells her that he should’ve been more protective of her. He says that he knows that she’ll get through this and he apologizes for doubting her. He gives her a rose and leaves. Dawn and Blain hit a dead end, but are saved by Jem. All three of them pull out the Savior knuckle and turn into Kamen Rider Savior. They defeat Jean and Blain begins to get his memories back. He wakes up and grabs a box to leave, but Mikal and Blain are confronted by Talia and two slashes. Mikal tells Blain to escape while he holds them off. Blain offers to help, but Mikal says that if he turns into Acid in his human form, he will begin to slowly die. Blain runs off and Mikal is captured by Talia. A doctor goes to check on Dawn but is knocked out by someone. Josh returns to Dawn’s room to find that she’s gone. Kaden has taken her. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 31, The Proposal. See Also * Full Stop: Farewell, Otoya - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * With You: Final Transformation - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva